


Swept Off His Feet

by dremma



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maplestory 2 - Freeform, absolute crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremma/pseuds/dremma
Summary: (I'm going to apologise for this in advance. An offhanded comment turned into ~300 words of ridiculousness.) Joddy plucks up the courage to ask someone out.





	1. Swept Off His Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Scene: Maplestory 2 main questline where you and Joddy rush off to Nelph's house only to find a mysterious masked figure. Joddy, precious idiot that he is, can't seem to figure out what this stranger is doing here instead of Nelph. (PQ is Crystalonyx, "Crys", my Runeblade)

“You're the janitor!”

There was a beat of silence, then: “Yes. Yes, I am the janitor."

"That explains why the house is so clean!" 

"I am done cleaning and I should go now. I am the janitor.” The masked figure paused however, noticing the strange look that came over Joddy's face. “Are... you okay?”

“I'm good! I'm good, um. Are you uh... You doing anything after your shift is over?”

“...Why do you ask?” Damnit! He had to get out of here and this kid was wasting his time asking stupid questions and being weird!

“Well..." Joddy cleared his throat. "You wanna like, get... coffee or something?”

“What.”

“Or, dinner, or something. Cleaning probably makes you hungry, right?” Joddy was full-on blushing now and seemed to be shifting his weight from foot to foot. Crys sighed in the background and wondered where this train wreck was headed.

The masked figure paused, and looked down at his own feet. “Hm. I don't know what to say. No one's ever asked me out before.” He looked back up at Joddy. “Yeah, I think I'd like that. There's a little burger joint down on the corner. Let's meet at seven?"

“Sure,” Joddy said, grinning. “It's a date.”

Thank god for masks, the stranger thought, because he could feel his face burning. “See you then.” He bolted. 

Joddy pressed a hand to his blushing face. “Oh man!... I've actually got a date!” He turned around. “Crys, did you hear?”

The Runeblade crossed her arms and leveled Joddy with an unimpressed stare. “Unfortunately.” She bit her tongue. “I mean, good for you. But why... all of a sudden? Is this some sort of ruse to get him to come back so we can catch him?”

Joddy tilted his head, confused. “What? No. I just. Um... I just kind of have a thing for janitors.”

Crys stared at him incredulously for a minute, and then turned and walked straight back out of Nelph's house.

“Crys? Hey! Hey, wait for me!!”


	2. It's A Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god it's happening
> 
> just a little extra i had written for afterwards, wasn't sure about it until recently. it's not real fancy, or polished, but i had fun with it. enjoy!

Joddy dressed nicely for his date, and even bought a nice bouquet. It was small, but nice-looking and affordable on a guard's salary. He waited outside the burger place for a while, before getting anxious again. He dialed up his recent reluctant cohort. “Crys,” he cried, “What if he thought I was kidding and being ridiculous? What if he just said yes so I'd leave him alone?”  
  
“ _ **Joddy**_.” The voice was laced with static, and annoyance. “Like I told you ten minutes ago, he's not going to show up an hour early. For the love of god, go take a walk in the park to calm your nerves, and DO NOT go back to the restaurant until 6:45 at the earliest.” Joddy took a deep breath, and started walking for the park.  
  
“You're right. What would I do without you?”  
  
“Die, probably. Just chill out, dude. He'll be there. And if he's not there by like, seven thirty, call me and I'll come have burgers with you and we can bitch about stuff together.”  
  
“Thanks, Crys.”  
  
“Don't mention it. And seriously, do not call me again. Unless it's seven thirty and he still hasn't shown up. He'll be there, your anxiety just made you entirely too early.” He opened his mouth to say something else, but she had hung up. He sighed and locked his phone. A whole hour to kill....  
  
\--  
  
By the time Joddy got back, it was 6:45 and there was a handsome guy in a nice outfit pacing nervously outside the burger joint, about the same height and weight as the masked guy Joddy had asked out on a date but failed to ask the name of. He cleared his throat.  
  
“Um, hi...” The guy smiled.  
  
“Hey, you're actually here. I thought maybe you were kidding about the whole thing.”  
  
Joddy shook his head. “I definitely forgot to ask you what your name was, though.”  
  
The guy smiled wider. “Mikael.” He accepted the flowers and they went in. Mikael asked the waiter if they could put the flowers in some water, and they got distracted from the menus talking and laughing. Joddy asked if he wanted to hit the park and see the lights over the river before heading home, and Mikael agreed.  
  
They held hands and Joddy leaned his head on Mikael's shoulder and he kissed his forehead and Joddy blushed twenty shades of red.  
  
Mikael had been waffling all night, couldn't decide whether he wanted to actually say out loud, “Ok but you know I'm not actually a janitor right?” They were having too nice of a time to pop that bubble.  
  
When they finally had to call it a night, he decided he'd better come clean.  
  
“Hey... Joddy. I've had a real nice time tonight, and I'm glad you asked me out. But something's been on my mind.” Joddy looked nervous suddenly.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“You know I'm not really a janitor right? Like, janitors generally don't dress up like masked spies.”  
  
Joddy looked down at their feet for a moment, and Mikael wondered if he'd crushed him somehow. “I know,” he said quietly. “I just didn't really want to address what was actually going on, I guess. This whole guard thing is new, and I get nervous a lot. I've been getting a lot of jobs that feel like they're above my pay grade.”  
  
Mikael reached out and grasped his hand gently, and Joddy looked up at him, and stepped into a hug. Mikael held him tightly, feeling sort of sad.  
  
“I don't think I can quit, though, they've run out of soldiers. I think that's the only reason I got recommended to help Crys. I don't think she even needs my help. I think I just slow her down.”  
  
“You know you don't owe them shit, right?” Joddy looked up at Mikael's face. He was smiling. “You don't have to stick around because you think they'll be hurting for people without you. That's on them. You do what's best for you.” Joddy felt his lips pull up in a tiny smile. He didn't say anything, just held his date more tightly.  
  
“I didn't crush your dreams by not being a janitor though, right?”  
  
Joddy shook his head. “I mean, I do kind of have a thing for janitors but... now I kind of have a thing for you.” Blushing as he realised what he'd said out loud, he buried his face in Mikael's chest. Mikael laughed, chest rumbling pleasantly against Joddy's ear.  
  
“Glad to hear it. I've kind of got a thing for you too.” When they finally separated, Mikael held his hand gently. “Wanna do this again sometime?”  
  
Joddy grinned. “Sure. I'm off Wednesday.”  
  
“Same time, same place?”  
  
“Sure.” Grinning and giddy, Mikael leaned forward and kissed Joddy's cheek.  
  
“See you Wednesday then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-dah! idk, the first part was fun on its own but my brain sort of took off with this, so here it is.


End file.
